


Tabby Tiger

by EmmyKottakis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyKottakis/pseuds/EmmyKottakis
Summary: After the Reichenbauch Fall, Sebastian is left alone without his beloved Jim. In a daze, he forgets that Jim is gone and he gets a small kitten from a shelter for Jim. When Sebastian remembers, he is left aching alone with a pet companion he cannot possibly take care of, when by chance, Jim leaves him a sign...





	Tabby Tiger

The tabby had large green eyes and black and dull orange stripes, small and lithe but fluffy all the same, with an intoxicating purr that could make you fall head over heels in seconds. Sebastian Moran stared down at the kitten, watching it roll around playfully in its small crate, stacked up on top of many other empty cages. Sebastian stared into the green eyes of the intent and playful kitten, with stripes like a tiger, and he knew he would have to get it. Jim would love this. They could name him Tiger. Or whatever Jim wanted, of course, but hopefully something not too exuberant.  
In a few minutes, Sebastian was walking out of the shelter, the crate in his right hand and multiple cat supplies in his left. He quickly noticed the cold wind that whipped around carelessly made the kit’s hair stand on end, giving him an appearance more alike to a bush than a tiger. Sebastian set down the crate, and took off his jacket, carefully opening the small crate and picking up the kitten. He wrapped it in his jacket, bundling it in his arms, and he continued his trek forward. Jim was going to adore this.  
Sebastian walked down the hall of the apartment building, and as he approached the flat door, the kitten’s head perked up, its bright eyes darting around. Sebastian made sure that his grip on the jacket was secure. The very thought of chasing after a kitten for the remaining hours of the day made him exhausted. Sebastian unlocked the door of the flat he shared with Jim, swinging open the door and closing it, letting the kitten bound onto the floor and explore the new area...Oh.  
Sebastian set the supplies down on the counter, taking a step further into the flat.  
Oh.  
Fuck.  
/The fourth time this week, really Moran?/  
Jim is dead. Inexplicably, wrongly, horrifically dead.  
/And here I am, bringing home a kitten like some fool./  
“Fuck.” Sebastian hissed through gritted teeth, dragging a hand through his hair and pulling his jacket on, watching the kitten tilt its head at him in questioning.  
/I need a drink. Or five./  
“I’m going.” Sebastian said plainly to the kit, turning to the door and leaving to a bar where he could drown himself in whiskey without interruptions.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
(A couple hours later)  
Sebastian trudged into the flat, his steps coming in uneven and short stumbles. His vision was only slightly wavy - /That’s good, right?/  
Sebastian had every intent of flopping down on his bed and only getting up for more alcohol. He was set upon this task, already making drunken strides towards his bedroom when his eyes caught a flash of silver.  
Sebastian turned, and saw the food bowl he had bought for the kitten, lying on the floor with some expensive looking food inside, half of it already eaten. The kitten was sitting in front of it, licking its lips and cocking its head at Sebastian in that way it seemed so inclined to do.  
“...The fuck?” Sebastian murmured, crouching down in front of the kitten to see a green collar around its neck with a name tag reading “Tiger”. Sebastian’s lips dipped downwards. Was he so drunk that he hadn’t remembered doing all of this? Since when could he afford that kind of cat food? Sebastian gently placed his forefinger and thumb on the nametag, turning it over to see what was engraved on the other side.  
“Miss me?”  
…  
Sebastian stared at the letters a moment before standing upright.  
“You utter twat.” Sebastian said out loud, but despite all the insults that instantly flew to his tongue, ready to be used as ammunition to the air, Sebastian could still feel as if his whole soul was sighing with relief. Jim Moriarty was back.  
Sebastian glanced down at the kitten and he smirked slightly.  
“Tiger, huh? I guess I’ve got a sidekick now.”


End file.
